The present invention relates generally to cooktops and, more particularly, to a temperature sensor for an electric heater unit in cooktop ranges.
In the prior art, there has been a need for a heating unit adapted to be installed in a cooktop that includes a means for alerting a user that the cooktop is energized and is, therefore, hot. Consequently, the present invention is directed to a heating unit that includes a bimetal temperature sensor mounted within the heating unit that is configured to activate a visual indicator when the heating element is providing heat to the heating surface. The heating unit also includes a support pan disposed beneath a heating surface, an insulation layer inside the pan, and a heating element supported on the insulation layer.
In various embodiments of a heating unit in accordance with the present invention, the insulation layer includes an insulation base and an insulation sidewall ringxe2x80x94the insulation base being supported by the support pan, and the insulation sidewall ring spacing the heating element apart from a glass-ceramic surface of the cooktop. The temperature sensor is disposed within an opening molded in the insulation layer and may be affixed by various means including ceramic paste. The heating unit also includes a terminal block, which may be affixed within an opening in the insulation layer or may be formed integrally with the insulation layer.